


What We Do Here

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Femslashfics (2019) [27]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death Fix, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fix-It of Sorts, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minn-Erva knows what her choice is the moment that Vers offers it to her on that bed.





	What We Do Here

**Author's Note:**

> For the current prompt table challenge at femslashficlets, to this prompt [She'll have you falling harder than a Sunday in September](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/janellemone/electriclady.html)

Minn-Erva lays on the ground as she holds one hand tightly against the wound on her side to stem the flow of blood from it, watching in anger and not a little jealousy as Vers tears through Kree soldiers like a child's paper figure toy that she had seen while strolling through markets on Hala. She only wishes that she could have the same kind of power that her former partner does, perhaps then she could take Vers down.

Her heart twinges as she tries to squash down the intrusive thoughts that Vers would always be better than her, wouldn't need her. Perhaps Vers had never needed her, not with the power flowing her that they had tried to lock down.

A soft gasping chitter draws Minn-Erva out of her thoughts to see that a Skrull child has crouched nearby and is watching her with dark, fearful eyes. She should hate it, but at that moment she's only tired and wants nothing to do with it or anyone else.

"Minn-Erva!"

She looks up as a frazzled Vers crouches down in front of her, with an older Skrull and two other humans standing warily behind.

"Vers."

"Hey, Minn. You still with us, my dear? I have a tiny little question for you if you don't mind staying awake long enough for me to ask. Minn?"

She doesn't quite recall falling into the inky darkness of unconsciousness, which is annoying yet she is glad all the same to not die from her injury. But an elated Vers will tell her that she has a choice of returning to Hala with their commander in shame or galavant around the galaxy with her while finding a new home for the Skrulls.

Minn smiles slowly at Vers, already knowing what her choice is as Vers laughs in response and hugs her tightly.


End file.
